Promises
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: Harry has a great wife and children. He lives in an amazing house and he is more than happy. But one night will tear the family apart forever. The summary sucks, but read it, you won't regret it! Harry and Ginny with children. After the war. DONEEE


Ginny POV:

"Mum! James took my wand!" my darling daughter Lily screeched. I sighed, wiping my hands on my jeans, I went to go see what happened.

"Did not!" Yelled James, holding something behind his back.

"Did you take her wand or not?" I turned to James.

"ummm, no!" He declared.

"Don't lie," I scolded, "now did you take Lily's wand?" I asked again, losing patience.

"Yes," he muttered.

"So then give it back to her," I said.

"No!" he yelled. He then turned and ran away. I sighed and raised my wand,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I muttered. James flew into the air, with a flick of my wand James was hovering before me.

"Now give Lily her wand," I said. James just stubornly crossed his arms.

"No!" he said. I just lost my patience.

"James! If yo-" I started screaming at him when someone cut in.

"James do as your mother says!" said a deep voice, and I knew who it was.

"Yes dad," he said as he handed Lily her wand back. Then I lowered him and then I droped him. He just ran away laughing.

"Thank you," I said as I felt his arms around my waist. I turned around so I saw his face.

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed me. I melted into his kiss.

"Dinner!" I yelled as the tables filled with food. Harry, my wonderful husband walked in first, then James, my 9 year old skipped in taking his seat. Then Albus walked in, then lastly my old daughter Lily came in. We all sat and talked about our day.

"Dad, soon I get to go to Hogwarts," said Lily excitedly.

"Yes, then you can learn how to use your wand," he said back, equally as excited.

"Okay school is really soon, is there anything that you guys need?" I asked. I planned on going shopping tomorrow.

"Yeah, I want an owl, not an old toad that uncle Ron gave me," Albus said with his mouth full.

"Haha, I already have an owl," said James.

"No calling a present that you're received stupid, and no teasing," Harry said scoldingly. Harry is such a good father and he plays with them so nicely.

"Yes dad, we're sorry," they mumbled. Harry just nodded and went back to eating.

"Albus honey, we can go get you an owl tomorrow," I said. When your husband is the boy who lived, money is not an issue.

"Can I get one father?" Lily asked, giving Harry puppy eyes, "Or can I get a cat like aunt Hermione has?"

"Darling, can she get one?" Harry asked me. I loved how I got to make the decisions.

"Which one?" I asked.

"And owl," Lily said, "all my friends have them."

"Yes, you can," I said. Lily squealed and hugged Harry and I.

"May I be excused mum?" Albus asked. I just nodded.

"Me too?" James and Lily asked at the same time. Harry nodded. Then it was just me and Harry.

"I love you," Harry said taking my hand, "and you look rather beautiful." I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied. I got up and started cleaning up, Harry helped with every dish until we were done. I excused myself and went into our bathroom and locked the door. I opened up the cabinet and took our the pregnancy test, I was almost positive I was pregnant, I could just tell. I also was having morning sickness, Harry never suspected and I never told him what I suspected because me and Harry were trying for another baby and if the test was negative, it would be disappointing. It was easy to hide the morning sickness because Harry leaves early every morning to go to his job. I repeated the same steps that I did about 4 times already. I set a timer and waited.

"Lily, time for a shower," I said. I didn't believe in baths, it's just bathing in your own sweat. Like a good girl, Lily got up and took a shower. I walked over to Albus's and James's room, which they share. I open the door to see James studying a book on potions and Albus poking his old toad that Ron and Hermione gave him.

"Are you boys all right?" I asked.

"Yes mum," they both replied.

"After Lily's shower, you must take a shower too,"

"Albus, you go first," James says. Albus looks like he's going to complain, but he doesn't. I just walk out, I hear a quiet ding. The pregnancy test, I almost forgot. I walk over and put the timer away slowly, then I approach the test. I hope it's positive, and I hope that it'll make Harry happy. I check, I'M PREGNANT. Should I tell him now? Nah I'll do it tomorrow, it'll make his day. I smile at the thought of him, I love him to much. But I know the risk of being his wife, I know the risk of him having children because even though he has defeated the dark lord his followers might come out and get us. If that happens, I'll do anything to make sure that they don't die.

RING RING RING! I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ginny?" Oh, it's my mum.

"Hi mum, how are you doing?"

"Good, thank you, me and dad are going to see Bill next week," she said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sounds great mum," I said.

"Yes yes, now how are my grand children," she asks me.

"They're good, they're good," I told her, waving away the subject.

"Ginny dear, can I talk to them?" she asks.

"You can come over if you want," I said, it was still summer so what was the problem? There's no bedtime during summer.

"Oh that's such a good idea Ginny!" exclaimed her mother.

"And I can invite Ron, Hermione and the kids," I said.

"Okay, I'll be over in 5 minutes," she said excitedly, then she hung up. I sighed, I guess we'll have tea again.

"HARRY!" I yelled. He came rushing up, oh how I love him, no matter what he'll drop everything and come to help me.

"Yes dear?" he asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Mum, dad, Ron, Hermione and the kids are coming over for tea," I said. At the mention of Hermione and Ron, he smiled. He hadn't seen his friends since Lily was born, and that was 6 years ago.

"Okay, should I tell the kids, or should you?" he asked.

"I'll call Ron and you tell the kids," I said. He left with a kiss on my forehead. I pick up the phone and dial for Ron. The whole family started using the Muggle house phones all because of dad. Ever since he found out all about how the phones work he was quite intrigued with them so he gave us all them as gifts, and when dad gives you something, you use it. I briefly hear Harry telling the kids to get into something decent. On the second ring Hermione picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hermione!" I yelled into the phone, I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Ginny!" she yelled back just as happy, "it's been forever since I talked to you!"

"I know it's crazy,"

"I know,"

"Anyways, would you like to join us and mum at my house," I asked, nervous that she would say no because of her job at the ministry.

"Yes of course. I would love to," she said.

"Okay, bring Ron. Also bring Rose and Hugo," I said in the phone.

"Ron! Get ready to go, we're going to Ginny's house!" I hear faintly in the phone, "Okay, we'll be there in like 5-10 minutes." She said.

"Okay, see you soon," I said,

"See you soon," she said then hung up. I then go downstairs to get the tea ready.

"Hello dear," I hear my mum say.

"Hi mum, hi dad" I greet her and turn around embracing both my mum and dad.

"How have you been?" she asks me.

"Great, the kids are well too," I tell them. They smile at the mention of children.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" I hear Lily yell as she charges at them, she almost knocks mum over with a hug, then she runs into dad's arms.

"Hi Lily, how have you been?" asks dad.

"Great," she says smiling. All of a sudden I hear more footsteps, Albus and James run down the stairs to be greeted by mum and dad. Then I hear more footsteps, just slightly calmer. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I smile knowing that my husband is holding me. I turn around and kiss him.

"EWWWW!" I hear Lily scream. I laugh a little, she's so cute and innocent. I just love her so much. I blush a little, but it's barley noticeable in the dark room. I look at my parents and they're both smiling.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he says happily, reaching out to give Molly a hug and Author a hand shake.

"Great to see you Harry," my dad says smiling as well.

"You too," said Harry.

"Harry! I told you, you can call us mum and dad," Molly says. Harry nods and if it's possible his smile get's bigger.

"So what do yo-" dad is cut off my a popping noise. I look over and see 4 figures stumbling out of my fireplace.

"Hello Mate!" Ron says, warmly embracing Harry. Harry just smiles and hugs him just as tightly. They pull apart just as fast as they pulled together.

"Hermione," Harry says, "it's great to see you!" he says as he hugs her.

"It's great to see you too Harry," she says. Then Ron walks up to me.

"Hey little sis, long time no see," he says hugging me, this hug lasts longer, we're brother and sister, no?

"Hermione, hello!" I say as I hug her.

"It's great to see all of you," Mum says taking her time hugging Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

"Rose, Hugo, you've gotten so big," Harry says picking up Hugo.

"Oh Rose, you're getting to be more beautiful each time I see you," I say. She just smiles, "Thank you," she says bashfully. Rose is in the middle of James and Albus age wise.

"So let's sit down," I say. With a wave of my wand all the tea and cookies are at the table.

"So how have you guys been?" I ask him.

"We're great. Rose is happy and Hugo is happy so I'm happy. I see that James, Albus, and Lily are basically all grown up," Hermione says.

"Yes, the years go by so fast," I say smiling.

"And Harry, how have you liked the muggle phones? Quite interesting no?" Dad asks from across the table.

"Yes, it's quite fascinating. It's interesting to see the mechanics of the whole contraction," Harry says. Oh Harry, so intelligent. I grab his hand under the table and I feel him squeeze it. How lucky am I to be married to the love of my life, everything is perfect. All night we go on and on about endless subjects like work and free time. Should I announce my pregnancy? I should right? But Harry should know first right, he is the father. I quit arguing with myself and build up the courage to say it.

"Guys, I'm pregnant," I announce while everyone is sipping their tea. I look over at Harry he smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. "Thank you for making me the luckiest man alive," he says in my ear. We continue kissing like no one is around until I hear a groan. I stop immediately and a blush comes to my face.

"Harry I don't want to come here just to see you two snogging,"Ron says a little bit annoyed but still smiling. I look up at Harry and a blush is coating his cheeks. I'm sure that I look like that too.

"Well congratulations dear," mum says. Dad just nods. All of a sudden I hear a voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Well well well. It's the whole family! And I see that Mrs. Potter's pregnant,"

Harry POV:  
That voice, it haunts me to even think about. I feel my muscles tense and the arm around Ginny tightens. I look over at Ron and Hermione who are holding each other tightly. I look over and mum and dad who each sport confused faces.

"The kids," I barley hear Ginny say. Luckily the unknown person didn't hear. I feel like everything is in slow motion, I turn around slowly and face the chilling person.

"Lucius," I say. I knew he would come, I was just hoping that he wouldn't.

"Yes Harry, that's correct. I suppose that's what you get for being the 'Boy who Lived'," I hear a snarl in his voice.

"I suppose," I hear Ginny sneer. Oh Ginny, why'd you have to say anything. Out of instinct I put my body in front of hers so in case he does something I'll get it, not her.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley. It's wonderful to see you, look how grown up you got," I hear him say in mock happiness.

"Yes, she has Malfoy," I hear Ron say. Why do they all have to get involved with this? I want to protect them all.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" I ask through my teeth. He took a great night and turned it into a nightmare.

"Why did I come here? Why did we come here?" I'm confused until I got it, that wimp couldn't fight us alone, he needed back up.

"Hello Potter," I hear Draco spit through his teeth.

"Malfoy," I say, "is that all the people that are here? Or are you too coward that you brought a whole army?" I spit back. The look on Malfoy's face showed that I crossed the line, but I didn't care.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron. I looked at him, he looked so confident but in inside he probably was about to shit himself on the inside.

"I'm here to make Harry as miserable as the dark lord is," replied Lucius as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Lucius why are you do-" Molly was cut off by stomping feet and loud laughs. Me, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron shared looks.

"Mum! Dad! Look at what we did," I heard my dear Lily yell. They ran downstairs with smiles on their faces until they got downstairs. The smiles are whipped off their faces when they see the 2 men in black coats.

"Mum who is this?" asks Rose.

"Come here," Ginny said in such a serious tone that James, Albus and Lily run to her immediately. They obviously know that Ginny never uses that tone, EVER. So if she does now they know that it's serious.

"Rose and Hugo, come here!" says Ron. The two both run over and stand next to their parents. In my protective mood, I stand in front of my family.

"Get out of my house Malfoys," I say.

"Why now? Why when I just got to the Potter-Weasley family dinner," Lucius sneers.

"I said, get out," I said, trying to be vicious, but in reality I was broken. If they do anything to harm my family I would never forgive myself.

"And I said no," Lucius said

"I think that we should kill Potter's family one by one, then kill him," Draco says, looking the family over, trying to find a way to kill us all the most painfully.

"Good idea son," Lucius says, praising his son as if he got an A in school, but instead her was praising him for finding the most painful way to kill a family of innocent people. I step forward to say something, big mistake.

"Crucio!" I see a red flash come out of Lucius's wand. I see exactly where it's going, to my wife.

"No!" I know I can't let them get hurt, I would never forgive myself if something happened to Ginny or our unborn baby. I do the most logical thing I could think of, I jump right into the line of fire. The unforgivable curse hits me like a lightning strike and I let out a loud scream. Then I am surrounded in the darkness of my own pain, I'm drowning in it. I can briefly hear Ginny screaming and I can feel her tears fall on my face. Once the pain subsides a little I open my eyes. I see Ginny's face full of worry.

"Harry! You're okay!" She says while hugging me. I'm happy that she's hugging me but I'm still sore from the curse.

"Ginny dear, I think you shouldn't hug him right now, he might be in pain," Molly says, stepping forward to give Ginny a hand. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen on the floor. I get up and look at Hermione who looked at me in utter shock.

"Ah, I see that the 'Boy who Lived' has a bigger pain tolerance than I thought," said Lucius, advancing. I quickly grabbed my wand and try to put myself in front of everyone.

"Yes, Voldemort trained me well," I said venomously.

"Well let's see how good Hogwarts was teaching you," said Lucius, "I want you and Malfoy to have a, well I guess you would call it friendly match?" I looked at Malfoy, was he joking? He set a Crucio curse on my wife and know he wants me to have a "friendly" fight with Malfoy? With a flick of his wand everything in my kitchen is pushed to the side. I step forward and I raise my wand at the ready. I was the best at this at Hogwarts, why wouldn't I be good now?

"Begin," Lucius said, slipping away. I stand, wand at the ready, but Malfoy played dirty. We started out with a few minor curses, then he shouted the killing curse. I easily deflected it, but now I knew that this was serious.

"Crucio!" Hollered Malfoy, pointing his wand at me.

"Crucio!" I yell back. Our red lights shoot out of our wands and meet in the middle, each of us are fighting for dominance when I realize that everyone's still in danger. I flick up my wand and both curses destroy the ceiling and block us from the Malfoys. We still have the fireplace so we can apparate and flo there.

"Ginny, you need to get the kids out now!" I yell.

"No, not without you!" Ginny yells back. I run a hand through my messy hair, we're loosing time. I take ahold of her hands and look straight into her eyes.

"Ginny, please. For the sake of James, Albus, Lily, and our unborn child. For the safety of you and everyone here. Please, I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you," I say, my eyes rimming with tears. Her eyes tear up too and she finally makes her decision.

"Ok Harry, I'll go with the kids. But I love you so much Harry James Potter," she says, stroking my face.

"I'll see you soon guys," I say opening my arms. My children run into them.

"We love you daddy," they say.

"I love you too," I kiss them all on the cheek. I turn to Ron and Hermione. We both hug.

"See you soon," I say.

"Yes Harry. But remember, Lucius is dangerous. Don't trust anything he says or does. Always keep your guard up," Hermione says. Ron just nods along.

"Mum, dad. Take care," I say hugging them both. All of a sudden I hear Lucius scream.

"He's close, go guys. I'll catch up with you later," I say, I can hardly contain the lump in my throat. The kids all floo back to the Burrow and Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Authur apparate. Ginny is just about to when I pull her close to me. I inhale the wonderful sent of her coconut shampoo I love so much.

"I love you, be safe," she says.

"I will," I say.

"Promise me you'll come back soon," she says, on the verge of tears.

"I will," I say, a tear slips down my cheek and she wipes it for me, "I love you," I say kissing her passionately. She kisses back, and then she backs up about to apparate when Draco pulls out his want.

"Crucio!" he yells, before I can do anything the red flash consumes my wife. Her screams deafen me and all I want to do is help her, but Lucius did a spell to make me stay in place. All I can do is watch her scream and wither in pain. I know how much pain I was in when the unforgivable curse happened, she must be in agony. Finally the pain subsides and she just lays there still. I know that she's alive because she's breathing, but I need to get to her. I can feel the spell fade, now I can move.

"Gin! Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes Harry, of course I am after the Cruticus curse hit me," she manages to roll her eyes. I'm so happy that she's herself that I start to cry.

"Harry don't cry," she say soothingly, stroking my face, "if you cry, I cry."

"I know, I'm just so happy,"

"That I got hit with an unforgivable curse?" she asks as if she's about to slap me.

"No, I'm happy tha-" I'm cut off my Lucius.

"How sweet, may we begin now?" with a flick of his wand black vines appear out of the floor, wrapping around Ginny's and my legs. They tightly hold our wrists.

"Let's start with Ginny shall we?" Lucius says, approaching Ginny. I need to get her out of here. I need to stall.

"Why Ginny?" I ask. I need him to be distracted while I try to figure out what to do.

"Why Ginny? Well lets start. She's married to you, she's carrying your child, you love her, I hate her, she should have died, and she's your world," he sums up. That was quick, I need to stall more.

"So, why didn't you stop my other family, why Ginny?" I say, I almost have the wand near my foot.

"Because like I said Potter, she's your world," he snarls.

"And I loved her Potter," Draco added in, stepping out from the shadows of his father.

"You loved her?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes I loved her. I wanted her to be mine, but you took my girl from me,"

"You're girl?" asked Ginny in bewilderment.

"You're my girl, sweetheart." Draco said, walking up to her.

"Don't touch her Malfoy!" I yelled. I forgot all about the wand, I needed to protect Ginny from this monster.

"I'll do much more then touch her, Potter," he said darkly. I saw Ginny's fear filled eyes. She's my wife, I need to protect her.

"I'll start with a kiss," he leaned down and started kissing Ginny. I'm infuriated. Only I can kiss her or make love with her, not this traitor.

"Malfoy, stop!" I said.

"No, I won't," he said, "Ow!" he said. I could see blood on his lip, she bit it!

"You no good bitch," Draco said, slapping her across the face. That did it for me, I bent down and grabbed my wand. With a wave of it Draco was flown off of Ginny and crashed onto the wall. I rushed over to her, I kissed her. I undid her bindings and made sure she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said smiling. A red mark was starting to appear on her face.

"Are you in pain?" I asked concerned.

"No darling, I'm fine," she said, kissing me again.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I held her hand and we apparated. Just before we did I heard a noise.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled. I saw the rush of green heading toward us. I quickly shielded Ginny. A flash of green then white, then nothing.

Ginny Pov:  
Me and Harry stumbled through and we both fell.

"Oh Ginny!" Mum said rushing toward me, "are you okay?" she said in a motherly voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said accepting her hug.

"What happened in there?" she asked.

"Malfoy put the Cruticus curse on me, then slapped me after I bit his lip, luckily we escaped in time," I said.

"The Cruticus curse?" I heard my dad say.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help," said Ron, hand in hand with Hermione.

"It's okay," I said.

"Harry?" I asked him. He was still on the ground, eyes closed. "Harry?" I bent down and shook him, he remained unmoving.

"Oh my god, Harry," said Hermione. She had her face buried in Ron's chest.

"Harry?" I said. "Harry!" I said, tears were streaming down my face. "Please wake up, please," I said. I put his limp hand to my stomach, hoping that it would revive him. Instead of finding a smile on his face, I saw a frown. "Please," I cried, holding his hand. I checked his pulse, nothing. "Mum, help him. Help him!" I sobbed.

"There's nothing I can do," she said with a sad voice. I turned to see the whole family crying.

"Harry, you promised! You said we could have our child and we would grow old and be happy. You promised we would be together!" I cried. "You broke your promise, why'd you have to leave?"

"Mum?" I heard Lily say. I quickly whipped the tears from my face, but new tears were replaced. Lily came running in and she froze. She's never seen me like this. "Mum? Are you okay?" she asked me with concern in her voice. Albus and James came.

"Where's dad?" asked James. That made me cry harder.

"Is dad dead?" asked Albus quietly. I couldn't tell him. I just picked him up and cried. Harry broke his promise while trying to save me.

Epilogue:  
Harry runs into the house with mud on his face.

"Harry, what did you do?" I asked him, whipping his face. He has the eyes of his father and the hair. He is fierce and strong, letting nothing hurt his family. Sometimes when I look at him it is to much of a resemblance. Harry was named after his father who died saving us. Often he would ask where his dad was, and all I could answer was "he's watching over us."

**Reviews please! That took me a week to write, so I really truly hoped that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
